The Celestial Kingdom
by Shattered Relampago
Summary: ON HOLD until I finish my other two active stories at least. I have it all worked out in an outline so I won't forget anything.


The Celestial Kingdom~Past~Present~Future - Chapter(Chapters...who said anything about chapters? Get my lawyer, I want to talk to him..no one ever said anything about having to have the chapters numbered....)

I think the story starts like this.....

The palace shook as the Negaverse continued its relentless attack. Queen Tranquility ran through the hall with her baby son in her arms. 'I have to get him out of here before it's too late!'

She opened a door on her right that led to her destination, the teleporter room. She walked over to a silver, star shaped teleport pod. She gently laid her son in a crib on the teleport pod. As she activated the teleport pod she whispered, "I love you my son. I hope you can have a happy life. Good-bye, my Caspian." In a silver flash, the crib disappeared.

As she turned around she saw the Queen of the Negaverse walking into the room. She was the same as the first time she had seen her. She had on a tight, black dress that showed too much and a black crown in her bright red hair. Queen Tranquility spoke with acid in her voice as she said, " You're just in time Metailla."

"Just in time to kill you," Metailla readily replied. Metailla laughed evilly as she gathered energy for her attack. Tranquility hastily replied, "I will not let you win without a fight Metailla!" Tranquility pulled her staff out of thin air and screamed, "Celestial Crystal Power!" Metailla screamed as silver and golden energy flew out at her.

The powerful blast pushed Metailla back into the Negaverse, destroyed a large portion of the attacking youma, pushed some youma back into the Negaverse, and locked the Negaverse from being able to get out for awhile. She knew that the Negaverse would eventually free itself. 'I CANNOT let them get their hands on the Celestial Crystal.' "Celestial Crystal, grant me my wish. I wish that you break into five pieces. Three of these pieces send to the Star Gate, the other two send to my son. And only reunite them when the full power of the Sun and Stars are combined. Please, grant me this last wish!" A bright light shined from the crystal. It drew the last of ounce of energy from Queen Tranquility then separated into five pieces. Three of them went to the Star Gate, and the other two went to the Queen's son, Caspian. Once the pieces left, Queen Tranquility fell to the ground and drew in her last breath in the midst of her once beautiful kingdom.

Meanwhile in the Moon Kingdom's Palace...

Queen Serenity looked down at Caspian and inwardly wept. She knew that he had lost his parents and people to the Negaverse. She had agreed with Tranquility that whichever one of them survived would take care of the other's child. She carried him to the nursery so that he could start his new life.

Thirteen years later...

"Caspian!"

Thirteen year old Caspian turned around and replied, "Coming." Caspian walked into the Moon Palace and approached Queen Serenity.

"Caspian, it is time for your training, you better hurry up. You know how mad Princess Mars can get when she has to wait."

Caspian nodded then silently walked off in the direction of the training grounds.

As Caspian walked into the training grounds, Mars shouted, "Where the hell have you been? We were supposed to start training over ten minutes ago!"

Caspian calmly replied, "I was with Queen Serenity, lady Mars."

Mars backed down and said, "Okay, let's start!"

The training started off with sparing. Jupiter was placed against Uranus, Mars against Venus, Neptune against Saturn, and Mercury against Caspian. When the spar was over, Uranus had barely beaten Jupiter, Mars burned Venus, Saturn beat Neptune, and Mercury out-witted Caspian again. Uranus almost screamed, "Caspian what is your problem?!?! We all know you can do better, so why are you being such a weakling?!?!"

An enraged Princess Serenity yelled, "Uranus!! Never talk like that about someone again!!!"

Grasping his opportunity, Caspian silently left the training grounds. 'I wish I knew what is wrong, Uranus, I really do. But I don't have a clue.'

Later that night...

Queen Serenity, Princess Mercury, and Caspian were enjoying a pleasant walk in the royal gardens. As they were turning around to head back to the palace, a scream cut through the night startling the three. They turned back around and ran in the direction the scream had come from. When they reached the spot where the scream had come form, they were shocked. There stood a youma draining a gardener of his life force.

Princess Mercury screamed, "Mercury Planet Power, Transform!" Light bathed Mercury as she was transformed into Sailor Mercury. The youma turned around and smiled seductively, "I've been waiting for one of you to come."

"Well, since you've been waiting for so long, let's get going. Mercury Ice Storm, Blast!" A blast of ice shot out at the youma, weakening it a little. "Now it's my turn. Dark Fire Burn!" Balls of black fire shot out of his hand and headed straight for the three. Queen Serenity and Sailor Mercury jumped clear of its path, but Caspian tripped as he tried to jump out of the way. Knowing he was about to be hit by the fire, he put his hands out in front of him hoping to block part of the fire. Right before the fire hit, a golden burst of light surrounded him. The youma's attack fizzled as it hit the light. Once the light faded Mercury stared in shock while Queen Serenity smiled.

Not even knowing what he was doing, Caspian screamed, "Sun Celestial Power, Transform!"

Sailor Sun pulled out his katana's and locked them together. He twirled them in the air as he screamed, "Sun..Solar..Storm...BLAST!" A gust of wind and a stream of plasma shot out of Caspian's twirling swords and hit the youma straight on. The youma screamed as he was burned to ashes. When the light from the attack faded, Caspian fainted and fell to the ground as he returned to his normal self.

Queen Serenity turned to a now de-transformed Princess Mercury and said, "Don't say a word about what happened, not even to my daughter, understood?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Good. Now let's get Caspian to the palace hospital.

Caspian slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in. The room was totally white except for a painting that was on the wall across from the bed he was lying in. 'I wonder how i ended up in the palace's hospital? The last thing I can remember is something rushing through my body.'

"Hello Caspian, it's about time you woke up. You've been sleeping for a full day almost." Caspian turned his head to see Princess Serenity standing in the doorway. "Hello Seren, how are you doing?"

She smiled and replied, "I should be the one asking you that. You are the one that blacked out."

"I did?"

Serenity frowned, "You don't remember what happened?"

Caspian shook his head and answered, "No I don't. What did happen?"

"I don't know. You should ask my Mother or Merc. They were there when it happened. For some reason though, they just say you blacked out."

"Hmm...Well, how are the preparations for the ball coming?"

Serenity excitedly answered, "Perfectly!! We are almost finished," Serenity hesitated as she asked," Do you think Prince Endymion will like me?"

"What a ridiculous question Seren, of course he will!! As a matter of fact, he will probably want to dance with you all night. So, with that in mind, will you be so kind as to give me the pleasure of being able to dance with you at least one time at the ball?"

A blushing Serenity answered, "Of course I will Caspian."

"Serenity, it's time to try on your ball gown." Caspian and Serenity turned around to see Queen Serenity standing in the doorway.

"Yes mother." Princess Serenity stood up and walked past her mother to go get into her ball gown. After Princess Serenity left, Caspian looked at Queen Serenity for a little while before he said, "Serenity, what really did happen that caused me to black out?"

"Caspian...this isn't the right place or time to talk about that. Once the royal family of Earth has settled in, I will set aside an hour or so in which we can talk."

"Very well, Serenity. It is time for me to go to Earth and escort the Earth's royal family and generals here. Could you please send me there now?" Queen Serenity nodded her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated a small portion of her power to Caspian. A silver light covered his entire body. In a flash of light he was gone. Queen Serenity stood up and walked to her dressing chamber to finish preparing for the ball.

A/N: I only feel it fair to mention I began this story when I was maybe 15 (… more than a few years ago). I do have an outline, and I know exactly how the story would progress. However, I do not know if anyone would be interested in me continuing this story. If anyone thinks it is worth continuing, please let me know and I will do so.

If the story is continued, I promise to go through and fix this chapter. I just realized how bland and horrid my old writing was. I didn't even put in descriptions of the new character… epic fail!


End file.
